<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garden of Loss by sad_Stony_boi_hours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329344">Garden of Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_Stony_boi_hours/pseuds/sad_Stony_boi_hours'>sad_Stony_boi_hours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Danger (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19 year old Henry Hart, 26 year old Ray Manchester, Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Doctors &amp; Physicians, Feels, Graphic, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hanahaki Disease, Hospitals, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Suicide, Not A Fix-It, Not A Happy Ending, Older Man/Younger Man, Sickness, Suffering, Terminal Illnesses, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, alternative endings, hints of self harm, suffocation, these idiots just need to confess, they love each other but are too stupid to admit it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_Stony_boi_hours/pseuds/sad_Stony_boi_hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry doesn't remember when it first started. He could ballpark the month when he began having trouble breathing, but Henry could not give you the slightest hint as to when the first petal had fallen from his mouth, and he didn't quite know why that was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Hart &amp; Ray Manchester, Henry Hart/Ray Manchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Garden of Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry doesn't remember when it first started. He could ballpark the month when he began having trouble breathing, but Henry could not give you the slightest hint as to when the first petal had fallen from his mouth, and he didn't quite know why that was. Maybe it was because Henry didn't want to acknowledge what was happening. Perhaps Henry didn't want to accept what was happening because that meant he could no longer withhold the truth about his feelings for Ray. The sense that made his heart flutter when Henry saw the other man smile or the way Henry found himself as at ease around Ray as he was around himself; the impression of true freedom to be himself around Ray. Nevertheless, the garden in his throat began to grow presumably to ridicule Henry for feeling an exemption of restraint in himself.</p>
<p>Henry understood his body was coming to retirement. Subsequently, the months of hiding the blossoms that would tremble from his throat to the ground came to a termination. Henry had felt that crawl of petals in his throat while roaming the Man Cave weeks ago. The heat of the petals grew as they rose in his throat, and he could no longer suppress the deafening convulsions he produced. Those soft blues and pinks fell to the ground as his friends around him watched in the apprehension of the scene unfolding in front of them. He didn't wish to see their expressions and instead grimaced at the elegant puddle of bloody petals until one of the others uttered. “Henry…” Charlotte spoke sharply, “who?” Henry spent the next few minutes with his companions until all of their pleadings for explanations to their concerns he refused to resolve became overbearing.</p>
<p>Henry evaded going around the Man Cave as much as feasible, only appearing when indispensable. He still escaped the interrogations about the blossoms growing at home inside his lungs and would reject, conceding any problem his colleagues rendered an exertion to implore him. His parents prevailed clueless for around a week after his friends saw the petals. His mother had gone into his room to tidy up while he was out as Kid Danger and found blood-stained sprouts in his scrap can beside the desk. Henry's mother had proceeded to fret over the discovery and called his father into the room to inspect the striking tulips in the can. His family took Henry to a HanaHaki disease specialist that night. The professionals warned him to receive the surgery because he was too young to depart, and his parents pleaded with him, but Henry would decline the procedure repeatedly. So what if he obtained his heart substitute? He'd merely plummet for Ray all over again and tarnish his nature all over again because there was no path in where he'd abandon Ray if there were still air in his body. What was the point of giving birth to a new heart if he was only to spoil it or never love again? Henry would willingly die in this garden's suffocation in the hospital room where he lays before he would exhausted his love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part two out soon (I think I'll do a happy and a sad alternative ending😌)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>